Mudanças
by OrnitorrincoSoneca
Summary: Bem a uma história de drama que fiz a um tempão atrás para treinar meu jeito de escrever, é AU e tem OCs no minimo possível... E tá em português brasileiro.


E estranho como acontece as coisas, tudo começou como um dia normal, acordei, tomei meu banho, fui para cozinha onde minha esposa acabara de fazer o café da manhã, o barulho perturbador, mas calmante das crianças acordando e vindo na direção da cozinha, os dois brigam por um cereal, terminam de comer e vão terminar de se arrumar, olho o relógio que fica na parede, percebo que posso me atrasar, dou uma despedida rápida da minha esposa e meus filhos, ligo o carro e vou para o trabalho. Ao chegar comprimento meus colegas de trabalho e pergunto e qual local eu devo ficar hoje, para meu azar tenho uma montanha de papelada para terminar, pelo jeito terei que continuar até amanha, mas mesmo assim dou meu máximo, na esperança boba que vou conseguir terminar tudo em um só dia, chega o horário do almoço, como rápido para voltar logo para a papelada.

Já era tarde quando me deram a noticia, um dos meus melhores amigos do trabalho, veio com um rosto triste mais sério, ele pediu para eu dar uma pausa no meu trabalho e o acompanhar até um dos carros, foi um longo silencio e eu não que ser o primeiro a rompe-lo, ate que ele falou seriamente "Raphael, sua esposa e seus dois filhos foram atropelados, quando voltavam da escola." Meu mundo parou, parecia que nada se movia tudo perecia ter perdido a cor, a única coisa que me lembro foi do carro parar e ele me levar até a sala onde minha esposa estava, os médicos me falaram que meus dois filhos e minha esposa não tinham sobrevivido, a dor que senti na hora pareceu que alguém estava arrancando e rasgando todas minhas tripas e órgãos, foi a dor mais forte que senti, eu não conseguia falar nada, não consegui olhar para minha esposa direito, meus olhos estavam com muitas lagrimas, meus filhos cheios de vida e energia hoje de manhã, agora eram apenas corpos sem vida ou esperança, nunca me perdoei... Por alguma razão achei que eu poderia salva-los, se ao menos estivesse por perto. Muitas horas se passaram, eu acho, mas continuei chorando, apertando forte a mão de minha esposa na esperança que ela olhasse para mim e dissesse 'Vai ficar tudo bem.' Ou 'Não se preocupe.', mas essas palavras não saíram da boca dela, ela continuava em seu sono sem retorno, para mim meu mundo tinha acabado naquele momento e achava que nada poderia me salvar do meu próprio desespero. Eu fiquei com minha família até o momento que o hospital teve que os retirar, para os mandar para uma funerária, quando eles estavam me avisando para onde minha família iria. Um dos médicos falou que minha esposa estava gravida e que um dos ovos tinha sobrevivido e me levou para as incubadoras ele me falou que por ser muito prematuro ele precisaria ficar na incubadora por uns 2 a 3 meses, e pensar que nos tentamos por meses sem nenhum sucesso e quando desistimos ela ficará gravida.

Não demorou muito quando recebi uma ligação do meu irmão mais velho dizendo que ele já estava pegando um avião para me dar todo apoio que ele poderia dar e não aceitaria não como resposta, como Leonardo sabia o que havia acontecido ainda não sei e nem quis perguntar, não demorou muito para Donatello me ligar também, ele tem um jeito com as palavras que eu nunca vou admitir, mas ele realmente conseguiu me confortar um pouco, estranhei Mikey não ter me ligado, talvez não ainda não soubesse da noticia, achei melhor contar para ele, pois como diz um ditado "Melhor cedo do que nunca." ou algo assim, nunca liguei para ditados mesmo. Tentei ligar para o numero dele, mas não conseguia lembrar do numero ou como se mexia no celular, passei um bom tempo reaprendendo a usar meu próprio celular, quando consegui ligar para ele, comecei a ouvir o barulho de um celular tocando me virei e vi ele parado no corredor do hospital perguntando quem estava o chamando, fechei meu celular e fui me encontrar com ele.

Quando saímos do hospital ele me levou para um passeio no carro dele e ele foi me confortando aos poucos no começo queria torcer o pescoço dele para ele ficar quieto, mas no final fiquei muito agradecido por ele ser meu irmão, ele disse que achava melhor eu dormir na casa dele, eu não poderia concordar mais, não sabia se tinha forças para entrar da minha própria casa, mas eu sabia que teria que vencer esse direito novamente, mas não tão cedo, ao chegar na casa dele me impressionei, para um solteiro que mora sozinho a casa dele é bem espaçosa e arrumada, 'Mike' e 'arrumado' na mesma sentença isso sim é estranho, ele me mostrou onde eu passaria a noite ou pare ser mais correto as noites, era um quarto de visitas pequeno, mas muito aconchegante e falou se eu quisesse qualquer coisa era só chamar, não me lembro direito o que aconteceu depois disso só me lembro que eu estava numa banheiro relaxando, é estranho pensar em relaxar depois de perder sua família de uma vez só, até hoje me pergunto ao Mike se ele me drogou ou algo do tipo, ele ainda me diz que não. Não quero descrever o funeral, ele já autoexplicativo, só falarei que foi de manhã e só fui embora de noite de volta para casa do meu irmão. Os dias foram passando e eu todo dia visitava meu único elo vivo com minha esposa e caminhava horas e horas sem rumo no parque, acho que as pessoas achavam que eu era um doido ou algo do tipo, nenhuma delas se aproximava de mim e isso era muito bom, sempre acabava no mesmo lugar, um local vazio com muitas arvores e sem nenhuma trilha, eu gritava para o céu até conseguir acabar com toda minha voz, eu nem percebi que meses haviam passado e que poderia levar meu bebê para casa, mas primeiro me deram varias instruções, eu realmente não me lembrava da metade delas, quando ia levar meu filho me deram uma incubadora e o manual e pela primeira vez Hamato Raphael leu o manual por completo sem pular paginas, explicações ou notas, ao terminar de reler o "pequeno" manual fiquei observando o ovo como se fosse rachar a qualquer segundo, nem percebi Mike entrando, só percebi que ele havia chegado quando me perguntou se estava bem, eu respondi baixo com medo do bebê acordar dentro do ovo, pensando bem eu realmente acho que Mike me drogou, Mike logo apareceu e ficou olhando de longe até eu dar um sinal que ele podia se aproximar, uma figura esse cara ele realmente sabe como se comportar, ele observou por um bom tempo e falou que ele iria fazer o jantar em comemoração se eu concordasse e que ele chamaria nossos irmãos, eu só consegui dar um pequeno sorriso.

Lembro que Leonardo foi o primeiro a chegar, ele não veio acompanhado por ninguém, é impressionante que o mais velho não consiga uma namorada descente, todas elas o deixam na mão e algumas até o roubam, mas sempre damos toda a força para ele achar um garota que preste, Donatello não demorou muito também para chegar, pelo jeito tinha acabado de sair do trabalho, ainda estava usando o jaleco e tinha um cheiro de queimado, esse piromaníaco não tem jeito, nos logo como bons irmãos o jogamos na piscina para ver se o cheiro saia, ele nos xingou, pegou algumas roupas do Mike emprestadas e fechou a porta do banheiro com força, não demorou muito para que nós chorássemos de tanto rir. Depois que Donatello saiu do banho ele pediu desculpa por não ter nos matando enquanto ainda tinha chance, a festa foi bem simples nós jantamos e falamos da vida, eu fiquei feliz pelo Mike ter só convidado só nossos irmãos, graças a isso pude me abrir mais, foi difícil, mas consegui falar com eles o que pretendia fazer, eles concordaram, e também descordaram até mesmo chegamos a alguns acordos, eles viram meu futuro filho, me parabenizaram e fomos para fora de casa, ficamos bebendo um pouco de cerveja e jogando conversa fora, mas é claro que não deixamos nosso irmão Donatello tomar nada com algum teor alcoólico, ainda não estou pronto para procurar um bêbado que fugiu e foi parar nu no quintal de uma pessoa desconhecida, ele ficou um pouco chateado, mas falamos para ele desse acontecimento, ele ficou todo vermelho, parecia um tomate e tomou seu refrigerante sem discutir muito. Foi divertido no final todos entramos para dormir, a briga por quem vai dormir na melhor cama, foi a batalha mais épica de toda minha vida, Donatello como não estava bêbado conseguiu nos vencer com facilidade e não deixou de esfregar isso em nossas caras, eu prometi que de manhã acabaria com ele se não tivesse enxaqueca. Infelizmente tive enxaqueca naquele dia então o deixei sair ileso, os três foram para seus trabalhos me deixando sozinho, pela primeira vez nesses meses não sai de casa fiquei lá observando o ovo e fazendo o que o manual informava, recebi uma ligação do meu trabalho me informando que deveria voltar no próximo dia, fiquei impressionado tinha esquecido por completo que eu trabalhava ou que fazia alguma coisa da vida, comecei a me lembrar de como era minha vida antes do acidente, nunca chorei tanto, não me lembro do tempo ter passado só me lembro que Mike me abraçou e me prometeu que tudo ficaria bem, ele com aqueles malditos olhos azuis conseguem convencer qualquer um, pensando bem como é que Mike não tem namorada ou melhor com que o Mike trabalha, pelo tamanho da casa parece que ele ganha muito bem e ele sempre sai de terno, fico triste em não saber direito o que meus irmãos fazem ou deixam de fazer.

Se passaram 6 meses que minha esposa e filhos haviam falecido, a vida aos poucos foi tentando voltar ao normal, eu conseguia entrar na minha casa, com muito esforço guardei todas as minhas recordações e objetos da minha família, mas deixei as fotos dos dias mais felizes que eu tive com eles em locais de fácil acesso, dica do Don ainda devo lembrar de agradecer a ele, Mike me visita sempre quando pode, Leonardo só consegue me fazer ligações rápidas, ele me contou que está fazendo muitos negócios no exterior, sempre me manda fotos e palavras de conforto, ele disse também que arranjou uma namorada no Japão o nome dela é Karai, eu acho, só espero que ela não seja membro de nenhuma organização criminosa, mas como é Leonardo é bem possível que ela seja, Donnie passou aqui esses dias, dessa vez estava todo arrumado, acho que aprendeu a lição ou achou que eu tinha piscina, bem ele vez algumas atualizações na incubadora, agora está mais fácil de entender. Tem até um dispositivo que avisa quando o ovo está rachando, agora me senti um pouco menos carregado sem precisar a qualquer segundo ficar vigiando, mesmo que ainda faço isso, mas com menos frequência.

O ovo rachou essa manhã, liguei para o trabalho informando que não poderia ir, liguei logo em seguida para meus irmãos, Mike falou que estaria chegando qualquer segundo, Leonardo me parabenizou e falou que acha que anda vendo ninjas, esse Leo e suas piadas nunca ninguém entende já falei para ele não falar tão seriamente, Donatello me avisou que não poderia vir, só mais tarde, mas me parabenizou mesmo assim, Michelangelo apareceu rapidamente na minha porta, eu ainda me pergunto no que ele trabalha, tirou a gravata e o paletó e se juntou a mim a ficar vigiando o nascimento de meu filho, eu me arrependo por não ter deixado os médicos me dizerem se era menino ou menina, algumas horas se passaram, mas o ovo não parou de se mexer nenhum minuto, ele realmente queria nascer, Mike ficava falando palavras de encorajamento e logo eu também comecei a fazer parte da pequena torcida, quando o ovo finalmente quebrou eu vi uma pequena cabecinha sair e respirar tudo ao seu redor, parou um pouco e apontou a cabeça para onde eu e Mike estávamos e começou a cheirar um pouco mais forte, abriu um pouco mais o ovo e saiu por completo, eu levantei o pequenino e percebi que era uma garotinha, meu sonho foi sempre ter uma garota, não que garotos são ruins, é que por alguma razão que eu não sei explicar eu sempre quis uma garota, a limpei e a coloquei no berço, Mike colocou o braço sobre meu ombro e perguntou qual seria o nome do bebê, eu pensei um pouco, eu realmente esqueci de pensar sobre o nome do bebê, tinha outros pesadelos para lutar sem minha companheira, foi uma pausa longa, mas Mike não forçou nada só ficou me olhando esperando minha resposta e respondi "Depois de tudo que passamos e enfrentames acho que o nome mais adequado é Victoria." Mike só falou que não havia nome mais apropriado e me ofereceu um de seus sorrisos e eu só pude como sempre não deixar de ser contagiado e dar um sorriso.


End file.
